Possesion
by Anika
Summary: WARNING: MINDLESS FLUFF AHEAD!!!!


Possesion  
  
Relena leaned out over her balcony, taking in the scene beneath her. The Cinq kingdom was beautiful in winter, all white and frosted over. Looking up to the sky, she saw the stars, twinkling with all the beauty and harshness of a cold, winter night.   
  
Shivering, the princess hugged her fleece robe closer to her. She breathed out a sigh as steam and stood straight as she saw a lone, shooting star streak across the sky. Thinking back, Relena was reminded of the one person who changed her life, who threw it into a whirlwind roller-coaster ride.  
  
Hmm, why is it that everything reminds me of him? Even the stars at night? The first time I saw him, I thought he was a shooting star. He caused me nothing but heartbreak. If it wasn't for him, my father would've never died. My childhood would have been left unspoiled. I would have never fallen in love...hmph. Love. What a concept. That anyone would've fallen in love with a bratty little rich girl that whined every time she didn't get what she wanted. No wonder he ran away from me all the time.   
  
Closing her eyes, Relena made a wish upon the shooting star, a wish that she knew would never come true. But nevertheless, she wished it anyway.  
  
I wish he would come back and see how I've changed. Just to talk to him for 5 minutes. I wouldn't try to make him stop fighting or change who he is, just to say hi, hello, how 'ya doin'? To see him and know that he isn't laying dead in a gutter somewhere. God, I just what to know if he's alright!  
  
Turning from the hollow night sky, she felt a single tear travel down her cheek. Then, a voice from inside her bedroom sounded.  
  
"Is there any way I can make that wish come true?"  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
From the shadows he emerged, his blazing blue eyes matching the stars above, his tousled hair waving slightly in the breeze. The figure cautiously approached her and gently wiped the tear away with one hand.  
  
"He...Heero?"  
  
He stood before her, quiet as always. But there was something...more to him this time. Something different. Or was she just imagining it, going crazy.  
  
"I've wanted to do this to you ever since I met you," Heero murmmered. He pulled out his gun and aimed it-once again-at her chest.   
  
Relena's eyes grew wide as she realized that she was going to die by the hands of the one person she cared for.   
  
"Why do you want to kill me? The war is over."  
  
"You know my secret."  
  
"And your secret is safe with me, Heero. No one will ever find out that you're a Gundam pilot."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he lowered his gun and stepped a step closer to her.   
  
"So, you never knew, did you?"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
He sighed and leaned against the balcony railing.  
  
"Knew that I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
He looked at her with his peircing eyes and reached his hand out the trace the line of her jaw.   
  
"That I-"  
  
Relena put her hand to his lips, stopping any conversation that they may have had.   
  
"Don't say it. You don't need to."  
  
Heero took her hand in his as he brushed back her hair with the other. Her hair was being whipped by a bitter winter wind, as was her white nightgown, making her look like an angel. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulders. Slowly, he brought his face down towards her, and very softly brushed his lips over her hair. Relena quickly looked up into his eyes.   
  
"I have to go." He swung his legs over the railing and was about to push off when he heard her call him.  
  
"Heero! Wait!"   
  
He paused, and she walked towards him.   
  
"I know you have to go, but first I want to give you something."  
  
Heero arched and eyebrow as she neared him. She was so close that he could feel the heat radiate from her body. Shyly, she reached up and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes grew wide as Relena put her lips onto his, and to his suprise started to kiss her back. It was as if something had taken possesion of them and wouldn't let go. Both were dissapointed when they ran out of breath, though, and had to stop to breathe.   
  
Relena looked at Heero's flushed cheeks, and realized he must be freezing. He had no coat to protect him from the harsh wind, only a pair of jeans and black shirt.  
  
"Arn't you cold?" She asked.  
  
"Not when I'm around you," he answered. Heero ran his fingers through her honey-colored hair once more, then he lept from the balcony to the ground.   
  
She watched her Perfect Soldier fade into the shadows once again, then walked into her room. But she stopped at the threshold of her room and looked back to the star-studded sky and smiled.   
  
One day, Heero...  
  
  
  



End file.
